1. Field of the Invention
The present disclosure relates to a mobile terminal, and more particularly, to a mobile terminal capable of making a voice call and a control method thereof.
2. Description of the Related Art
Terminals can be classified into two types, such as a mobile or portable terminal and a stationary terminal based on its mobility. Furthermore, the mobile terminal can be further classified into two types, such as a handheld terminal and a vehicle mount terminal based on whether or not it can be directly carried by a user.
As it becomes multifunctional, for example, such a terminal is allowed to capture still images or moving images, play music or video files, play games, receive broadcast and the like, so as to be implemented as an integrated multimedia player. Moreover, the improvement of structural or software elements of the terminal may be taken into consideration to support and enhance the functions of the terminal.
Owing to the enhancement, the terminal can support VoLTE (Voice over LTE) using an LTE network. VoLTE uses broad frequency bandwidths and high quality voice codecs as compared to 3rd generation (3G) voice calls, thus having excellent voice quality. In case of VoLTE, the call connection time could be about 20 times faster than 3G, and thus the user can switch it to a video call while making a voice call or easily share photos, videos, location information and the like. Accordingly, the need of a user interface applicable thereto when making a voice call using VoLTE has emerged.